


Big Brothers Cry Too

by AHeartForStories



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Hurt Link, Hurt Link (Legend of Zelda), Hurt/Comfort, Mental Whump, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Whump, graphic nightmares, h/c, implied PTSD, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Set during Twilight Princess, shortly after finding the Master Sword. Somewhere past midnight, inside a room in the Elde Inn, Link shoots upright in bed. Soaking in a cold sweat and trembling all over, the awful images of his most recent nightmare plays on repeat inside his mind.
Relationships: Colin & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Big Brothers Cry Too

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the span of an hour after midnight when I was sad after barely being able to write since March.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Somewhere past midnight, inside a room in the Elde Inn, Link shoots upright in bed. Soaking in a cold sweat and trembling all over, the awful images of his most recent nightmare plays on repeat inside his mind.

He used to have them before the day the Twilight descended on his world, but they have been coming more and more frequently as of late. With each event more traumatizing than the last, they come every night.

He dreams of shadows reaching far and wide, blotting out all the light. He dreams of his children being taken away again. He dreams of an imp making a mockery of his loved ones, taking their face, and using them to claw at his heart. Of a friend being hurt before his very eyes, being killed. Of being choked himself, of fire eating at his body and leaving nothing but burnt flesh and charred bone as the skeletal swordsman looks down at him, a disgrace, and crumbles to dust.

And this time Zelda, the princess he failed to save, is in those horrible images, too. Instead of a peaceful, sacrificial passing, he sees her burning in those flames as well. She wears a face stained in sorrowful tears in those flames that cast such big shadows that they swallow her whole without mercy.

"Leave her alone! Let her be!" He wants to scream at them, but each time he opens his mouth, nothing leaves.

They are so vivid, his skin feels hot and sensitive under his undertunic as he covers his eyes and weeps.

Quietly, of course. He isn't alone in this room and wishes not to disturb the children he sees as his younger siblings. He is their hero, in trying times such as these, he must remain strong for them. There is a reassurance to having a consistent strength.

Not having enjoyed the company of others her age since the shadow beasts destroyed her village, Luda is here as well. He doesn't wish to worry her kind heart either.

But he isn't quiet enough. In the shadows, Midna has been watching him ever since his shock awoke her.

A wave of sympathy, a pang of guilt, she feels both of these things as she becomes somewhat visible. It is so dark in this room with so little moonlight filtering in. Their main source comes from the open windows outside of their room.

The only one who would notice her is Link and that because he knows where to look for her, is aware of her constant presence. But he is too out of it to notice her staring.

From her position, Midna watches his shoulders quake, watches him hold back every sob that she genuinely finds heartbreaking. This isn't the first time he's been shaken up by a nightmare, but a reaction this bad is a first.

She feels responsible. Not that he wouldn't still be dragged in Hyrule's tragedy with or without her meddling.

She wonders what she should do.

Obviously, you comfort someone when they cry, but at this, she is quite awkward. And doing so would risk exposing her if the kids wake up.

Looking over at the other beds present in this room, it appears to her that they are still asleep.

Midna decides that Link is worth the risk and is about to leave the dark shadows, but she stops. Movement out of the corner of her visible eye attracts her attention and she retreats. Link is so distraught that he, the more alert of the two, doesn't even notice.

His guest bed squeaks and only then does he realize he is no longer alone. Someone wraps their arms around him as far as they can get them and holds him close, their heads bumping into each other. Looking over, Link notices Colin's head on his shoulder.

The young boy isn't looking at him, but his eyes are sad and his bottom lip trembles in empathy.

Colin doesn't ask what is wrong, he knows Link can't answer. Not just because he would never want to burden someone else, to the point of harming himself even, but also because he simply can't. Colin has known this fact about his brother all his life.

So he doesn't need him to tell and he knows a simple hug can do wonders in situations such as this.

Smiling briefly before a silent sob steals it away, Link pulls an arm back and returns the embrace, laying his head on Colin's. Both closing their eyes, Link takes solace in his little brother's presence.

Meanwhile, Midna disappears in the shadows, making a mental promise to bring this night up to him next chance she gets. She lets Link and Colin have this moment to themselves.

Though the nightmare is still fresh in his mind, Link calms quickly, soothed by the comforting gesture. Colin has yet to let go, wanting to be sure that he is going to be okay.

Sometimes, big brothers cry, too.


End file.
